Switching arrangements, for example, circuit breakers, are used in electrical transmission lines or distribution lines to redirect power, or are used to connect the lines to reactive elements to correct power factor. Such breakers, because of the large amounts of power they must handle, are very large (approximately the size of a small house on each phase) and are very costly.
Associated with such breakers are resistive elements, which are connected in parallel to the breakers just before the opening and closing of the breakers, to absorb the "overvoltages" which accompany the opening and closing of the breakers to thereby protect the switching elements of the breakers as well as the reactive elements. The resistive elements are also large and expensive.
Prior art controlled switching arrangements (breakers) are known from EP 0 338 374 (ABB) and JP03-241,625 (Toshiba).
It is a well known fact in the art that the temperature surrounding the breaker has an effect on the speed of operation of the breakers. Generally speaking, the lower the temperature, the greater amount of time needed to open or close the breakers and vice-versa.